


What we all need

by Reggie_live101



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Akuze, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Colonist (Mass Effect), Drug Abuse, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Orphan - Freeform, Paragade (Mass Effect), Partnership, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Renegon (Mass Effect), Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Torture, Vanguard (Mass Effect), Violence, War Hero (Mass Effect), alternative universe, mentions of childhood rape, psychologically unstable, the rape/noncon tag is related to Shep's childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reggie_live101/pseuds/Reggie_live101
Summary: >Disclaimer<  I have edit released chapters added a bit more detail and info. Changing stuff the slightest bit.Finally got back, life got in the way.I appreciate the patience. I should have a new chapter out sometime in the next few days!Thanks agian!Shepard, born of earth, grow up in a cold and hostile environment. Then watched as her foster family was slaughtered on Mindor, she then survived the cruel torment of Akuze, how far can she go before she snaps completely.She lost so much, shes out for revenge, and she doesn't really care who gets in the way. However that might all change due to a curtain TurianThis AU mainly takes place on the citadel.Rated for language and sexual content.





	1. Deception

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters of Mass effect, apart from Jay and Ryker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you a quick run down on my version of Shepard, NOTE: I've added more detail to theses as well
> 
> Age is 'bout 27-28,  
> She's a mixture of earthborn, Sole survivor, colonist, and war hero.  
> Arrested at 17 and a half. Unofficially joined the alliance due abilities, officially joined at 18. Shes a vanguard, as well being excellent at combat, not to shabby at hacking safes and braking into homes.

_**CW: This chapter contains minor sexual content** _

 

 

 

_**2183** _

_**Salone ward, upper wards, district 5** _

 

 

Shepard was lying in a kings sized bed completely naked. She was on her belly with her arms under her pillow, she had a sheet from the bed covers placed over her backside.

An Asari walked out of the bathroom in a towel with some water left on her body, she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

She looked at Shepard's sleeping face and kissed her gently on the cheek, this woke Shepard up and as she looked at the beautiful Asari and smiled. She lifted her head up and kissed her, as they where getting into it Shepard turned on her back with the blue Asari sitting on top of her.

Shepard moved her hands up the Asari's legs while they continued to kiss, her legs where soft to the touch. After a few moments they started to use their tongues, the Asari had placed her hands on the side of Shepard's face and Shepard had moved her hands further up the Asaris body. In doing so made the towel come undone and fall off.

Shepard had her hands just under her breast. But then the Asari had started to kiss Shepard on the right side of her neck and slowly moved down to her collar bone. Shepard had moved her hands of her body and had them relaxed at the side of her as the Asari slowly moved down her body.

" You're doing this again huh?" Shepard pleasantly spoke

Shepard had her legs apart with the Asari lying between them. She looked at Shepard while kissing her stomach and gave a seductive smile and continued to do what she was doing.

Shepard had gripped hold of the sheets as the Asari moved her head between her legs. Shepard gasped and moaned while she gripped tight of the covers.

Shepard was making pleasant noises and tried her best not to thrash about, her breaths where heavy, her body growing warm, her heartbeat racing.

Shepard could feel that she was about to come but the Asari suddenly stopped.

Shepard sat up with the Asari sitting on her knees with her hands on Shepard's knees. Shepard was breathing a little heavy, cheeks gone red.

Shepard kissed her between her breast while she placed her left hand on the Asari's lower back and her right hand on her breast, Shepard moved her head and started to kiss her breast.

"Y-you know...ah...what that does to me" the Asari spoke gently while she placed her left hand on the back of Shepard's head and brushed her fingers though her white hair, that had black coming through the top. It was soft to the touch she just kept playing with it.

Shepard looked at her, biting her nipple, she had a mischievous smirk on her face that revealed a few of her shinny white teeth.

"I know" Shepard spoke seductively.

Shepard stopped what she was doing and looked at her face.

She was so beautiful.

The Asari had Amber eyes that made you melt as you looked in to them, she didn't have any marks on her face like a few other Asari tho.

After a second of analyzing her stunning features - _everyone did find Asari attractive_ \- Shepard placed her hands on her faced and kissed her passionately, the Asari placed her hands on Shepard's shoulders and pushed her down to the bed giggling.

Thing has gotten very heated and after they where finished they lied in bed for a while until Shepard got up and went to the bathroom to get a shower. She was in there for a few minuets and came out in a towel, the Asari was sat in the open kitchen at the island reading the news on her data pad.

" There's some fresh coffee for you" she said with a smile.

"Great! I could use something to wake me up," Shepard spoke as she walked to the kitchen,

She poured herself a drink and sat opposite the Asari, Shepard sat there rubbing her head.

"Got a hangover?"

"Yeah...have you got anything?"

The Asari got up and gave her 2 tablets that she took as she drank her coffee.

"Ahh.. This coffee is delusions! Thanks" Shepard blurted out.

"I'm glad you like it" such a heavenly smile.

Shepard looked at her and a smile spread across her face, and she leaned closer to the her.

"You look incredible in that silky dressing gown" Shepard spoke shamelessly.

The Asari looked at her and her cheeks went a light shade of blue and she looked down smiling.

"You know I-" Shepard was cut off by the sound of her Omni tool bleeping at her. She leaned back in to the chair and saw that it was from Miranda telling her she needs to come back cause she thinks she has a job.

"Shit... I'm sorry I ha-" Shepard was cut off again but this time by the Asari kissing her on her lips.

"It's fine, I need to meet my friends later on" she spoke with such grace.

Shepard smiled and made her way to the bed room to get changed, she had put her black knickers on but as she stood there as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She stood there looking at her body, she had a slim voluptuous figure that made both men and women of different spices turn their heads. However just because other people liked it doesn't mean she has to.

 

She was a physically fit woman, she had muscles, not massive ones but she was still strong enough to lift a fully grow turian.

The humans she had slept with, mostly the men, would always comment on her physique, about her muscles and her scars. 

She had tend to stay away from the humans, the other spieces she had been with wasn't really that bothered about her body. Especially the Turians, they did always say that scars showed strength.

Shepard slowly reached for her badly burnt shoulder on her left side, it felt leathery to the touch. Her fingertips danced down her shoulder, reaching just past it,  to where they were greeted by the cold. She had a metal prosthetic arm attached to what was let of her bone.

When Shepard looked at her left arm, she was filled with rage.

The touch was cold when she moved her fingers down, it made a quiet rough sound under her fingers as she moved them. The burn went up the side of her neck and onto the side of her jaw creeping a little bit into her cheek. It had also reached her breast as well, where the breast starts to form of the chest. Reaching down a bit further, it was also on the side of her ribs, back and covering one collar bone. She had another burn on her left leg but not as bad.

Her right inner four arm was burnt as well, and the burn crept up on her palm, the whole arm wasn't burnt. She had used it as some sort of shield, keeping the explosion away from her face.

Shepard body overall was covered in scars ranging from, bullet wounds to stab wounds but there weren't as detailed and had faded a bit, apart from the small-ish scar on her left cheek bone, and the branding scar on the back of her neck.

Shepard also had a two tattoos on her body she had a small black cross on the side of her right neck just under her ear, she had an inverted triangle with a line going through it on the back of her neck; (it took up the whole neck area.) just to try and hide the brand mark, but half of it was damaged by the burn mark.

She was completely out of it that she didn't realise that the Asari was standing on her left side, facing her. She leaned on Shepard's arm with her hand placed on her left shoulder, Shepard placed her right hand on top of hers with the Asari kissing Shepard on the shoulder and rubbed her collar bone gently.

They stood there for a moment then the Asari moved and sat on her bed reading from a datapad, Shepard had put her bra on and ankle length black jeans a light grey lose fitting crop top that stopped just under her ribs and a black hoodie with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Shepard went and sat on the bed putting her black an white pumps trainers on

Shepard stood in the doorway facing the Asari while holding her hand.

"I really had a nice time" Shepard spoke with a smile.

"I did too" the Asari spoke back as she pressed herself into Shepard and they shared one last passionate kiss before Shepard walked down the corridor, the Asari had a smile on her face as Shepard walked away.

 

 

 

 

 

_**Kavone ward, "Slums" district 61** _

 

- _30 minutes passed_ -

Shepard had walked quite far into the wards, passing the lower wards and walked down some damp, poorly litten staircases leading further down.

"Uh, it fucking stinks!" Shepard hissed as she placed her hands over her mouth and nose.

Shepard kept on walking until an opening appeared, as she walked out she was standing in a busy-ish street.

"Ahh the "slums"... this place still looks like shit!" Shepard thought to herself.

"This place maybe a shithole and where the lowlifes come to gather, but it's still home and I wouldn't really have it any other way... given what kind of people lived there." She mumbled to herself.

  
As she strolled down the street she had placed her hood over so it sat in the middle of her head.

"Ugh" Shepard felt the hangover crawling back, she rubbed her temples and squinted her eyes. As she opened them she looked to her left and saw Dunken.

"Ugh, Dunken, the fucking creepy bastard... Nasty piece of shit still hasn't been arrested for his so meany rapes, his assault and battery/murders" Shepard stood there with hands in her pockets looking at them.

"Still he does work for Hades so of course he doesn't get charged. Nothing happens down here without Hades knowing about it." As Shepard said this she had such a fed up tone to her voice.

The Hades gang have some strings in C-Sec, heck most of the criminal down here where in the gang so it was hard for the "good cops" to make the charges stick, and if they didn't let it go... Let's just say if you ask for that person at the front desk they'll tell you they don't exist.

Dunken owns a shop that was placed down a biggish alleyway, no one really goes down there tho due to its reputation and the fact that it no doubt had money in it for Hades.

"Huh who's that he's arguing with" Sheaprd moved behind a box so could could hear and see better.

"Oh...its Clint..another scum bag, a rapist and a killer" Shepard looked visibly disgusted.

"I told you, you piece of shit! I want my fucking money!!!" Dunken spat in his face.

"Ive told you Dunken, I've been laid off so i don't have any money coming in!" Clint begged

"Like I give a shit! Just get me my fucking money before I sell your organs for it!"

Shepard had a look on her face of like she really couldn't give a fuck as she patted herself down searching for money.

"Ahh dammit!... I've got no money.." Shepard sulked as she throw herself into the wall, until an idea popped in her head.

"Humm.. That place no doubt has money in it, and it'll be for Hades as well..." A mischievous smirk spread across her.

Shepard had slid her way other there and she approached them.

"Hey!...hey Clint! Shepard shouted with one arm in the air waving and the other placed over the side of her mouth to try and make her cry louder.

As they turned their heads she got a shiver down her spine.

"Ugh just having them look at me makes me want to gouge my eyes out" she thought to herself.

"What the hell you want" Dunken hissed

" I'm just here to talk to Clint" she spoke confidently as she approached

"Me?"

"Yeah, just came to say that there's no reason to be upset that he lost his money at the poker game last night, and that prostitute you hired said she had a great time and that you tip generously" as she said this she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a wink.

Shepard looked over at Dunken, a faint smile was on her face as she saw Dunkens face go red with anger.

"YOU USED THE MONEY YOU OWN ME FOR A FUCKING WHORE! AND THEN BETTED WITH IT" Dunken shouted in his face as he grabbed him by the collar.

Shepard had moved so she's now behind Dunken.

"O-of course I didnt! I don't know what this bitch is saying, I don't even know her!" Clint protested.

"What you talkin' about Clint, you know me and what are you lyin' for you was at the poker game last night coz I was there. He's obviously lyin' I can vouch for him." Shepard spoke well.

As she said this Dunken lunged at him and they ended up in a heated fight. Shepard took this opportunity and slid herself inside the shop and helped herself to the money.

"Ha, it's too easy pissing Dunken off!" She said to herself.

Shepard was quite good at hacking, she had a few lessons with Tali to further advance her skills further so hacking a shitty terminal was child's play.

As she made her way out Dunken was really laying it into him, Clint was hardly recognisable.

"Well shit...nearly makes you feel sorry for him, but then again that's the rules down here, survival at any cost and not much room for anything else" She thought to herself.

There are rules in the 'slums' that they stick by, the basic 3 are: trust no one, survive and deception, there are more but theses are the basic. Luckily Shepard knows theses rules inside and out.

  
As Shepard was about to walk away she suddenly ducked and hit the ground hard as she looked up she saw a metal pipe sticking out of the wall that Dunken had thrown at her, he stood up covered in blood from Clint who was lifelessly lying there.

He walked up to Shepard and grabbed her foot and pulled her towards him, he had the most disgusting look on his face.

"Ugh, don't look at me like that you fucking ugly creep!" Shepard shouted at him.

"I saw you come out of my shop....what did you help yourself to" he had such a horsey voice.

He was looking Shepard up and down, as he did he was making weird noises and breathing a bit heavy, whilst biting his bottom lip and licking his lips.

"I didn't take anything that belonged to you, ya sleazebag!"

"Well if you won't tell me what you took, I think I'll help my self to you" he moved his hand further down her leg and without warning grabbed her top and ripped it a bit, but the way it was ripped showed her chest off.

"Ohh, now look what we have here, there big girl you've been holding out on me. He-he, I'm gonna fuck you up real good." He had the most disgusting look on his face and as he spoke these words a shiver went down her spine.

"IN YOUR FUCKING DREAM YOU PIG!" Shepard shouted as she kicked him full pelt in his face.

"Ahh! you bitch!" he screamed as he grabbed his blood dripping nose.

  
Shepard got up but before she could run he grabbed her hair and yanked her back smashing her head into the ground.

Shepard let out painful grunt as her head hit into the ground. As she lied there she put her hand on her head and realised there was some blood.

He let go and was about to grab her by the neck but she swiftly maneuvered herself and shot her foot straight into his gut.

She quickly got to her left  
Knee and as she did a blade extended from her left arm but before she used it she saw 2 C-Sec officers heading her way via the alleyway on the right.

She smiled and as Dunken got his baring the blade had retraced and Shepard punched herself in the face falling back to the floor.

 

\-------------

 

"Right Vakarian, since your still new to the posting in the slums I thought I-" Chellick was cut off by the young Turian officer.

"The slums sir?"

"It's what the ones in the upper ward call it but truthfully its just another part of the lower wards, now as I was sayin'. There are some residents that live here that are friendly, appreciable and dependable; they lookout for one another due to it being that there are so meany criminals and with C-Sec being understaffed. So they've had to depend on each other for 'survival'. However the majority of the residents who also live here are criminals. Rapist, murderous, drug addicts would come here and sell anything, and I mean anything to get there next fix. There is a gang called Hades, that pretty much rule the "slums". There are bounty hunters, prostitutes live here and depending what time or what corner you turn; - _usually all of them_ -. You name it, they would properly be down there. Its also a great place to disappear. But still it was home for the ones who can't really afford mu-" Chellick was cut off again when he saw a bloodied up man standing over a young girl and a lifeless body not far from them.

They ran over to them as fast as they could.

"Help! Please help me!" Shepard pleaded, she changed the tone in her voice to make her sound scared, young and innocent. Luckily for Shepard she looked younger than she actually was, she had placed her hoodie over her head so they couldn't full see her face.

"A scumbag trying to assault a young girl... It makes me sick" Garrus thought to himself.

Chellick grabbed Dunken from the back and slammed him against the wall pinning his arms behind his back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Chellick demand.

Garrus went and helped Shepard to her feet and as he did he noticed her burn scar on her chest, and something silver but couldn't see properly, he could see it due to her top being ripped and hoodie out of place, she had blood coming from her nose and had a busted lip.

"He tried to drag me into his shop!" She cried.

"This skanky bitch just stole my fucking money!" Dunken cursed.

As he said this Chellick gripped tighter and pushed his arms up more.

"I never touched any money, I only stepped in to try and stop him from killing that man over there, and then he reached for my chest and ended up ripping my top" Shepard sobbed and she stood behind Garrus edging herself away, she had gripped Garrus's arm while doing so and pulled her hoodie together to cover her chest up.

"Spirits...she trembling" Garrus thought.

"Garrus see if he's alive"

Garrus made his way over and scanned him.

"No sir, he's dead"

Chellick sighed.

"Alright, check the girl."

"W-what! Why!? I haven't done anything, I can't even walk down these streets without them lookin' at me, even when I turn the corners I'm getting grabbed, and now C-Secs the same I thought you was supposed to help us, yet you leave all the pedos, rapist and killers down here. It's hard being a young girl and to try and keep yourself save!" Shepard fell to her knees sobbing into her hand.

"Well you do have a fine body girl and I can't wait to have a turn" as Dunken spoke he had such a haunting tone to his voice it even made a shiver go down both Chellick and Garrus spine, Garrus look visibly disgusted.

Chellick cuffed him and slammed him into the floor.

"Shut the hell up, trash!" Chellick hissed.

Garrus looked at Chellick and he sighed and shook his head.

Garrus helped Shepard up and as she stood there she wiped the blood from her face. Garrus thought something was off but couldn't put his talon on it. While this was happening Chellick checked his omni-tool and looked Dunken up.

"Well, lookie' what we have here. Dunken pierce, human, 58 years old, has outstanding warrants, and it looks like you've been arrested before on charges of multiple rapes and assault and battery but they have been dropped but now your getting done for murder and attempted rape.

"You can go now miss" Chellick spoke with a clam voice.

"T-thank you officer"

"Will you be alright by yourself miss?" Garrus spoke with genuine care for her safety. As Garrus said this Shepard was taken back a little.

"I'll be fine, thank you officer" Shepard spoke quietly.

Shepard walked off, she had changed her posture so that she looked smaller then she was, as she got a few feet away and she straightened up and wiped the tears from her face, she looked pleased with herself and had a smile across her face.

Shepard got to the end of the alleyway and looked back and saw that the C-Sec officers weren't looking at her but Dunken was.  

Shepard turned around and pulled out her tongue and used 2 fingers and gave him a mock salute jester, and as she did this pissed him off royally.

"I'll get out and once I do, I'm gonna fuck your brains out and I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it you fucking bitch!" Dunken screeched at her.

"Shut the hell up" Chellick barked.

Garrus looked back and saw that she wasn't a defenceless girl and that she had a mischievous smile on her face, as this was happening Garrus's and Chellick's omni-tools bleeped, the information on their omi tools came saying that the girl they was talking to was actually a 27 year old, former military named Erin Shepard, and that she's supposed to have gone rouge, also that she's wanted on dozens of crimes from petty theft to different accounts of murder.

"Shit" Chellick hissed.

As they turned to her, Shepard turned her head to them one last time with a smile and disappeared into the crowd, Garrus ran up to see if he could find her but she left without a trace and Garrus made his way back to Chellick.

"Fuck! I can't believe I fell for that!"

"Haha your a fucking retard! You fell for it hook line and sinker!" Dunken pissed himself.

Chellick wasn't to happy and pounced him in the face. " you have the right to remain silent, now be quiet before I make you quiet" Chellick was pissed off.

"Was that necessary?" Garrus asked.

"Sometimes you've got to use force, now c'mon lets get this "thing" back to C-Sec"

As they yanked Dunken up he had a smile on him face, they hadn't noticed it because he had his head down.

"Ha, Erin Shepard huh... We'll meet again real soon Shepard" he thought to himself with such a sicken smile on his face.

 

\-------------------

  _ **Citadel Station**_

  ** _Kavone ward - district 50_**

  
On the way back Garrus couldn't stop thinking about the woman called Shepard, she was so convincing of her lie that even Chellick hadn't suspected her. When he got back he decided to look further into her file.

Garrus had walked into his shared office and sat down at his desk and looked Erin Shepard up on his omi tool.

"Not really much on her history, everything is classified. Name - Erin Ryker Shepard. Age - 27."

Garrus looked further into her. "Hum, all it says is former military, and has gone rouge." He mumbled to himself 

Garrus was stuck with more and more classified files, so he decided to look through her convictions.

"Wow.. That's a long list. Let's see what we've got here. She has minor crimes, arson, theft, all the way down to, A&B to murder. Hum... It seems that the ones she suspected of killing are hardened criminals, down to rapist, child molesters, and murderers. " Garrus thought to himself.

He had been so focused in all this information that he didn't even notice that Chellick enter the room and made his way to his desk, when Garrus finally looked up he noticed him.

"Sir, I didn't see you come in"

" I'm not surprised, you where pretty focused in whatever you where reading.... Talking to your girlfriend perhaps?" Chellick asked him jokingly

Garrus didn't look the tiniest bit amused.

"Eh.. No sir. I was looking through Erin Shepard's file, everything is near enough classified and it seems all the victims where criminals of serious crimes."

Chellick didn't look pleased and leaned back in his chair.

"What is she some archangel sent from above to deal with the criminals" Chellick spoke sarcastically .

Garrus just looked at him and sighed, there was a short pause.

"Sir, she's done more in the "slums" than C-Sec has"

As Garrus said this Chellick shot up hitting his desk with his hand "she's just a criminal herself!" He shouted.

Garrus was taken back by this but kept his composure. There was a pause and Chellick sat back down in his chair.

"I can't argue with the fact that she is cleaning up the wards but she isn't some hero, maybe for the few victims shes helping but you can't just go around killing people like that, plus some of the ways she kills them are so brutal it makes you feel sorry for them. Criminals have to be brought to justice the proper way not some vigilantly way, that's what C-Sec is here for."

There was a long pause.

"It's no wonder everything's classified, form what I hear she was a top ranking commander, then there was something about a mission going south? I'm not quite sure. " Chellick spoke as he went through some paperwork. Garrus just looked at him, absorbing the information.

"Besides, if you read her whole file it's not just criminals she goes after, she assaulted C-Sec officers and even attacked civilians, she unstable. And the fact that's she's making serious moves against Hades tells you she has a death wish, her lifespan is shortening... Fast." Chellick's voice was more calmer than before.

After he said this the room went silent and 10 minutes had past.

"So... What happened with Dunken." Garrus spoke up quietly.

Chellick sighed " he's been let go" as he said this he put his head in his right hand.

"The hell! He has crimes a mile long, how can he just be "let off" " Garrus looked pissed of.

Chellick looked up and leaned back into his chair "someone pulled strings and got him out, properly Hades. "

Garrus sat back down even more pissed off.

"But when I sent another team to his shop the money was gone, either Shepard did take it or Hades did, we don't know. But if Shepard did take it then things aren't looking good for Dunken, Hades doesn't take well when their operatives screw shit up. Especially if it's their shit that gets fucked up with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Mass effect fanfic. I've got dyslexia so sorry if some of my spellings isn't right, I don't mind if you tell me what I've spelt wrong.
> 
> As I finished the first chapter I ralized it had some elements of when Garrus was going against the gangs of Omega, I didn't really mean for it to go this way but with time I'm hopefully gonna stier away from that.


	2. Wait, what was her name?

 

 

 

> _**2183** _
> 
> _**Citadal, lower wards** _

 

Further into the “Slums” was more dark and dangerous that even seasoned C-Sec officers refuse to go. However this place is home to the notorious Hades gang leader who had been dubbed as ‘Dis’ since no one knows his name. No one really knows if it’s a male or female, Human, Turian, Batarian or even a Volus. Even his most trusted lieutenants don’t know who he/she are. The 3 lieutenants are all still either belonging to a gang or ex-gang members them self’s.

**_Jenels T'neeri:   Leader of the Hestia unit._ **

An ex-Asari Commando and former Eclipse elite squad captain. She handles the sex workers in the wards and she also handles slaves as well, they still uses the yellow colour on their Armor to distinguish themselves from the other units, her group usually consist of Biotics.

**_Vasia Lintis:   Leader of the **Demeter** unit._ **

An ex-Turian military captain, and a captain of the Blue suns. She handles the drug supply, logistic and is also in charge of the money houses around the wards. She’s in charge of dispatching drugs all over the citadel, she runs a small band of Blue suns on the citadel, they’re usually the ones going to the house and collecting the money and handing the punishment of those who can’t pay up. They don't really wear the full blue armour, but they always have some sort of blue cloth on them  usually a blue bandanna around the bicep and they all have the symbol either tattooed or branded on them.

**_Prax Dilak:  Leader of the Typhon unit._ **

A Krogan battle master, he’s the captain of the blood pack that are in the lower wards, they handle smuggling of all sorts onto or off the citadel, down to, drugs, slaves, weapon’s and so on. They are the “muscle” of Hades, them along with Vasia’s ground handle punishment but while Vasia’s is somewhat light punishment Prax’s is much more extreme, and they don’t hold back no matter who be it woman, child or elderly it really doesn't matter, everyone bleeds the same, maybe not colour but still.

 

\-------------- 

 

In in middle of a darken damp room Dunken was sat on his knees, he was covered in critical injures with his face having blood all over coming from his eyes less socket.

 

“P-please sir… I didn’t mean to lose the money.. I was tricked and then arrested by C-Sec!” Dunken begged.

 

In front of him was a black screen. He was talking to Dis. He wasn’t on the screen himself it was just his voice that had a line going across it that went up every time he talked.

 

“I know what happened Dunken. You lost my money” He spoke coldly.

 

“But sir, it was She--“

 

“ENOUGH!” Dis’s voice was very deep and hollow due to the voice filter on it, but still chilling when hearing it.

 

Dunken shut up and looked petrified as he shouted.

 

“I don’t take kindly to people who fuck up, you understand?”

 

“Y-yes sir, But-” Dunken was cut off by the hollow voice.

 

“Good. Now my men are gonna take care of you, I don’t really like takin out the trash”

 

As Dis said this 2 well-built men stepped out of the shadows at each side of Dunken.

 

“BUT SIR, PLEASE WAIT IT WA-“he was cut off as the 2 men clobbered him.

 

The 2 men kept punching him one had brought a crow bar and smashed it into his ribs, while the other one brought his knuckle dusters thwack him in the face over and over again, blood was plastering all over the place. Dunekn and ended up pissing himself as he took this beating but it just make them beat him more

 

“S-sir…uggh…it was. -Huff- …Shepard…argh. -cough- W-ho took it!”  The way he talked was muffled due to his face being swollen.

 

 “Stop” as Dis said this his 2 men got up from and stepped behind him

 

“Who?”

 

“-Ha- , Sh-shepard…-cough, cough- Erin..Shepard” Dunken wheezed out.

 

“So she tricked you and took my money?”

 

“Y-yes sir”

 

“I’ll look into this “Erin Shepard”. As you were” Dis spoke with no remorse in his voice and the signal went.

 

“Wait sir, please” Dunken shouted but it fell on deaf ears.

 

“Ha-ha, I’m gonna enjoy this!” the black haired man spoke.

 

“I’ve been dyeing to beat the shit outta’ something!” the bold one laughed.

 

“PLEASE DON’T!!!”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

> **_Olan ward, "Slums" district 69_ **
> 
> **__ **

Shepard had walked further into the “slums” and had reached district 69. This area was more rundown then the rest. She had to walk down another set of highly neglect stairs.

 

“If this was back on earth it would have been crawling with rats an’ swarming with flies.” Shepard thought to herself.

 

“Ahhh, oh god yeah!”

 

-Huff- -Huff- “I'm gonna fuck ya real good!”

 

“AHH! give it to me!”

 

Shepard looked to the side of her and saw a well-rounded, scruffy woman with dirty black hair. It was all knotted with what looked like to be dandruff, you could see her armpit hairs poking out from her thick flabby arms. Overall it looked like she hadn’t seen a shower in the past 6 months… or more. The woman was bent over backwards with a short and stubby old man was thrusting into her.

 

Shepard continued to walk on by with her hands in her hoodie, she had tucked the ripped piece of her top into her bar so it showed off her cleavage a bit, something she’ll regret.

 

Waking further down the street was scattered with drunks, prostitutes with clients or lookin’ for some, on occasions you would see the drug addicts sprint from the corner of your eye, watching you from the alleyways. They waited for the right target, who looked easy to grab and who looked weak, they would either slit your throat or disembowel you there in the alleyway or follow you home and go tell their drug supplier. They did this so they could support their drug abuse, kill you to get your organs so they can be sold on the black markets, but if you’re a young defenseless girl, it’s to be sold as a sex worker.

 

“Oh look who we have here” an averaged sized woman approached Shepard.

 

_Shit_

 

 _“_ Erin, sweetie.”

 

“Whatcha want Alice? And please don’t call me Erin” She spoke bluntly.

 

“Aww c’mon babe don’t be like that” Alice spoke playfully.

 

 As she said this she stood inside of Shepard’s comfort zone and had put her right hand on Shepard’s left shoulder and had slowly moved her hand towards her breast.

 

_God, her breath stinks!_

 

“I’ve hear that you don’t mind havin’ a little fun with women” she spoke seductively as she eyed Shepard’s breasts.

 

Alice moved her hand closer but Shepard grabbed it with her left metal hand, squeezing tight. This shocked Alice and shot her head up to Shepard who had such a bloodthirsty look in her eyes.

 

“Listen here you tart, I didn’t give you permission to touch me. So get your grubby hands off me. I don’t particularly fancy being decontaminated today".  Shepard spoke with such a malicious intent in her voice it left Alice visibly shaking.

 

Shepard had let go of her hand and in the aftermath was left completely red with imprinted markings of the groves on her hand.

 

“Good. And I don’t see any real women here, all I see are slaves.” Shepard walked off with her right hand in her pocket and the other one in the air.

 

Alice looked completely petrified, she had heard stories of her before. Such gruesome stories she didn’t think where real… but now she might be changing her mind.

 

\------------------------

Shepard ended up entering a somewhat lit corridor, it wasn’t big but it wasn’t small. There was enough room for two people to stand side-by-side. Corridor its self was a rundown colour of red, it had water marks on the roof and questionable stains on the floor, there were about 8 doors going down the side.

 

Shepard had knocked on all the doors as she passed, there were shouting coming from them ranging from old to young, male or female and human and non-human, she just had a smirk across her face. However as she got to the second one from the end she knocked on it and quickly went to her door next to and opened it.

 

“Dammit Shepard, one of these days I’m gonna knock yeah head off!!! And elderly man screeched from behind the door.

 

“You say that every day. And yet here I stand with my head on my shoulders!” she shouted back with a smile on her face

 

“Yeah? Well one of these days it’ll come true, you’re doing my fucking head in kid!”

 

“haha I love yeah to”  She shouted back as she entered her apartment.

 

As she went in she could hear the muffled sound of the old geezer laughing.

 

Shepard came in and found herself greeted by the dark, considering it was mid-cycle, she could just barely make out the shapes of the furniture. She walked, slowly pacing herself to the kitchen, arms out to make sure she doesn’t walk into anything.

 

“WHOA!” Shepard had fallen over something making a grunting sound as she connected to the floor.

 

Shepard lied there with her hand on her head then she eventually sat up, she looked at her legs to see what it was she fell over.

 

_Not a **what** , but a **who.**_

****

Shepard stood up and walked around the island in the kitchen and found Jack lying there, with nothing on but her bra and knickers.

 

“Oh the joy!” she said sarcastically while wearing an unpleasant look.

 

Shepard started to poke Jacks ass with her foot as she kept her distance so she didn’t get a mass effect field to the face.

 

As Jack grunted and moved a bit Shepard shot further into the kitchen.

 

Jack slowly sat up and leaned herself against the kitchens island while rubbing her head, she looked up to find Shepard poking her head from the edge of the counter. Shepard was lying on top of the island looking down on Jack. Jack had to squint her eyes just to focus on her.

 

“W-what time… is it?” Jack staggered out.

 

Shepard had gotten down from the side and walked to the window to open the blinds.

 

“Its mid-cycle” She said as the blinds shot open

 

“Shut the fuckin’ blinds, before I make you permanently blind!” Jack hissed as they light shone on her face.

 

She lied back down with her head buried into the floor trying to black all light as possible.

 

This didn’t really faze Shepard and let out a gently laugh.

 

As the light illuminated the room she could see beer cans on the floor settee and coffee table, there where food wrappers everywhere as well, even some on poor sleeping Tali. Eezo was lying on his back on the other settee completely out of it.

 

Shepard was left completely dumbfounded.

 

“Coffee first, then clean”

 

She walked to the kitchen to make some coffee and as she did Miranda walked out of the bedroom. She was reading from a datapad, she walked towards the kitchen and stepped over Jack without looking away from her datapad and sat down at one of the chairs to the island.

 

“You want come coffee Miranda?”

 

“If you don’t mind Shepard” she spoke with such a soothing Australian accent.

 

While Jack was still on the floor… no doubt asleep again. Shepard passed Miranda her coffee.

 

“Jack yours is in on the side, if you can hear me”

 

Jack responded with a two half-asleep grunts.

 

As soon as Shepard’s ass touched that soft cushion she just melted in to the table groaning as she put two more pills into her mouth, to help with the throbbing.

 

Miranda looked at Shepard as she placed her datapad and picked up her coffee with both hands and rested her elbows on to the side, while pressing her mug on gently her silky smooth lips. She took a slip and placed it back down while still holding it, she looked at Shepard who still had her head placed onto the table with her arms over her head.

 

“So… who was that Asari you left with last night then”

 

There was a pause and Shepard slowly lifted her head up, grabbing her mug as she leans back into her chair.

 

“-Heh-, truth be told… I don’t actual know her name”

 

“Of course you don’t” Miranda said sarcastically.  

 

“I don’t even remember leaving the club last night” She spoke as she rested her head in her left arm that was on the side.

 

“What exactly happened last night?”

 

Miranda took another drink.

 

“Well you nearly got arrested… again”

 

“HA!”

 

Miranda didn’t look too pleased

 

“It’s not something you should be laughing at!”

 

“So how did I “nearly” get arrested?”

 

“For starters you picked a fight with a Krogan because he grabbed your ass and tried to grab Tali’s… and so that’s when you threw him across the room with a mass effect field” She blurted out as she drank more of her coffee.

 

Shepard was visually bewildered, due to her not remembering anything.

 

“So what happened next” Shepard said a little too excited.

 

Miranda put her hand on her head out of frustration. “And to make matters worse Jack joined in. You two nearly brought the whole club down on us!”

 

“And then to top it off you attacked a C-Sec officer, who you decided to humiliate and to try and throw him off over the railing outside of the clue”

 

There was a pause before Shepard burst out laughing, she was laughing that hard that she clenched her stomach and tears started to fall.

 

This lasted for about a minute or two.

 

“haha… a..are you, hahah… shittin’ me?!?!” Shepard laughed as she wiped tears from her eyes.

 

Miranda took another drink.

 

Miranda just looked at her with a poker face. “No that last part was a lie… however I wouldn’t put it passed you though.

 

Shepard tried to get her composure, still wiping tears from her face and with a big smile on her face. However as she took a gulp of coffee that expression quickly turned bitter.

 

“Ugh! This tastes like shit!” Shepard hissed and she pulled the mug from her mouth.

 

“Beats having nothing”

 

“Ahh so true”

 

Jack had finally got up and staggered to the kitchen side rummaging for headache tablets.

 

“By the way Shepard” Miranda spoke.

 

“Hum?” Shepard raised her head in response.

 

“How did yeah get that bruised nose and busted lip?”

 

“Ah, well funny story really… but I’ll get to the good part. I manage to get us some money!”

 

This got both the attention of Miranda and Jack.

 

“Where?” they both spoke in sync.

 

“Well when I was coming back I saw Dunken arguing with Clint. And so I got me thinkin’ that where so freckin’ poor! So with a few kind words he beat the shit outta Clint and I hacked his Omni tool from his shop and took his money” Shepard said with more of an innocent smile then she should have.

 

“But then things went sideways (like they always do) C-Sec was coming. And I had to pounced myself in the face and I lied my way through and I’m here to tell the tale.” Shepard seemed pleased with herself.

 

“He worked for Hades, didn’t he?” Jack butted in

 

“Uh-huh”

 

Miranda looked at Shepard with a serious look.

 

“One of these days it’s gonna bite you in that perfect little ass of yours” Miranda spoke frankly while sipping form her mug.

 

Shepard looked at her and reached behind her placing her hands on the top part of her butt.

 

“lookie’ here, miss perfect herself said that _I_ have perfect ass… I’m soo flattered.” Shepard said with a sweet sarcastic tone.

 

Jack laughed to herself, to quiet to hear as she placed two tablet in her mouth and drank her drink, she had a horrid look on her face as she drank.

 

Shepard leaned onto the table. “I love it when people bite my ass” She spoke seductively.

 

Jack was leaning onto the side siring her coffee with a spoon. “Kinky, Shepard…Kinky.”

 

Miranda just placed a hand on her head visually done with her shit.

 

Shepard just laughed, however she stopped and grabbed her head in pain from the headache.

 

As she did Miranda just had a smirk on her face and drank her coffee.


	3. Purebred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its kinda short chapter. But I'll do a longer one next time! 
> 
> And thank you for the Kudos and the Hits! means a lot!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

>   _ **2183**_
> 
> **_Olan ward, "Slums" district 69, B_ **

 

\-------------------

 

After they had their coffee Shepard cleaned up. Even if she did live in the slums she couldn’t stand the mess it drove her crazy.

 

Jack had gone to get a shower so she didn’t have to clean up.

 

“So, what was the job you mentioned Miranda?” Shepard uttered.

 

Miranda was still in the kitchen reading her datapad.

 

“Here take a look” Miranda stood up and walked to Shepard who was standing over Tali.

 

Shepard gently grabbed the datapad from Miranda.

 

 

 

 

> **_-Dis,_ **
> 
> **_I’ve have the package that you wanted._ **
> 
> **_Only 3 of my 20 man squad survived that fucking old Krogan! A little warning next time!_ **
> 
> **_Anyway, I’ve managed to get it passed C-Sec and I’ve handed over the dossier to Prax, however he didn’t seem too happy to find out what was inside, kept calling it a tank-bread or somthin’._ **
> 
> **_The moneys gone through, and if you need our assistance again just let me know._ **
> 
> **_The package is in docking bay D60, holding A23. Ask for Nax._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_-Retic, leader of the Ravagers_ **

****

“Do you know what the package is?”

 

“Not yet, but I’ve contacted the shadow broker and they tell me that whatever it is. it could go for a nice price. You know if we manage to get to it before Hades.”

 

“Right when can we go get the thing?”

 

“I say we get our stuff together now and then make our way to the holding bay. Luckily the shadow broker intercepted the message and is delaying it as long as they can. So it gives us an edge.

 

“Perfect.” Shepard said as she flicked Tali’s mask to try and wake her.

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

> **_2183_ **
> 
> **_Citadel, Docking bay D60, Holding A23._ **

****

Shepard, Tali, Miranda and Jack walked into the docking bay.

 

“Right let’s get started” Shepard spoke with a smile.

 

“Tali how long with it take you to open the doors?” Miranda asked.

 

“Maybe about 5 minutes” Tali spoke with an echo.

 

Shepard looked at Jack and Miranda. “Will that be enough?” Shepard asked as she put her hand behind her back and reached for her pistol under her hoodie.

 

“Plenty of time” Jack said as a mischievous smile went across her face.

 

“Sure, I can hold out. Just don’t know if this "thing" can.” She said giving a glare at Jack.

 

“What did you say princess!” Jack bit back clenching her fist.

 

“Exactly as I said”

 

As Miranda said this, her and Jack got in each other’s faces.

 

“Alright, alright… “Shepard said as she got between then pushing them apart.

 

“Let’s save it ladies for when we need it okay?” Shepard spoke as she had her hands on their shoulders holding them apart.

 

“>TT<, fine” Jack hissed as she walked away.

 

“Very well.” Miranda calmly said as she walked away.

 

“–Sigh-, Fuck. Tali you better hurry.” Shepard said amused.

 

"Shepard, there's a guard over there, he'll see what we're doing. will you be able to get rid of him for me?" Tali asked.

 

shepard looked to the gaurd. "No problem" 

 

Shepard walked towards the human guard who was near by.

 

“Hey” Shepard spoke in a sweet voice.

 

The guard quickly looked at her, startled.

 

“W-what can I help you with miss?”

 

“Well, I was wondering if you could help me. See it’s my first time on the citadel and I have no Idea where I need to be.  Would you be so kind and take me where I need to be please” Shepard said this as she stepped closer holding on to his arm and pressed it against her chest.  

 

“Erm… well I can’t really leave my post right now” the man said as he scratched his cheek.

 

Shepard looked disappointed, and she got closer to him pressing her chest against his arm even more and putting her full lips to his ear. “If you’ll help me, I’ll make it worth your while. She whispered seductively into his ear.

 

As she did the man’s face went red. “S-sure, where do you need to be?”

 

“Great!” Shepard clapped her hands and pulled him away from the door behind a wall where no one will see. As the man stood there Shepard got closer to him, he placed his hands on her hips but as he did Shepard punched him in the diaphragm with her left hand, as hard as she could. The man fell to the floor completely out.

 

“I don't paticerly like people touching me” Shepard spoke with no emotion in her voice and gave a menacing stare at the motionless body.

 

As Shepard came out from behind the wall Tali was leaning against the wall on her Omni-tool, hacking away at the locks without giving herself away.

 

“Everything all right Shepard?”

 

“Everything’s fine. The guard wont give us trouble.” Shepard spoke calmly as she Crossed her arms.

 

“How’s everything with you?”

 

“Nearly done”

 

“Good, I’ll tell Jack and Miranda to get ready.

 

Shepard put her right index fingers on her ear comm “Guys can you hear me?”

 

“Loud and clear” Miranda said in a sweet voice.

 

“Yep” Jack casually said.

 

“Right, you know what to do. Make some hell”

 

“Ha, bout time!” Jack sounded amuse

 

Jack was walking down passing people as Miranda was walking the other way. Suddenly they walked into each other.

 

“WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING BITCH!” jack cursed.

 

“Me? You need to watch where you’re going blind cow.” Miranda bit back as she walked up to her.

 

“HA, you think you’re so good looking, but the only way you'll ever get laid is if you crawl up a chicken's ass and wait” Jack spit out as she clenched her fist.

 

“I'm sorry, was I meant to be offended? The only thing offending me is your face.” Miranda stepped closer.

 

As things where getting heated people walking by was watching.

 

“Ohh you want to go there you fucking dog?!?” Jack snapped as he body glowed a purple/blue light, and balls of light surrounded her hands.

 

“I was hoping for a battle of wits but you appear to be unarmed.”  Miranda had a amused tone to her voice.

 

As she said this Jack launched at her, Miranda moved back and Jack blue/purple glowing fist smashed into the floor.

 

Shepard was standing near the door with Tali, Shepard had a smile on her face watching Miranda and Jack fighting with mass effect fields going off.

 

“Ahh… I love it when they work together.”

 

“Shepard…now’s not the time.” Tali spoke with a little annoyance in her voice.

 

“Right”

 

“Got it.” Tali opened the door a bit so her and Shepard could slide under it.

 

As the got in there, there was a tank in the middle of the room, they walked closer to it and as they did Shepard’s eyes widened a bit.

 

“Ohh...you've gotta be kiddin' me.” Shepard spoke with an unamused tone to her voice.

 


	4. Fire Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read though this and I've changed the spelling on most of it. 
> 
> i am sorry for my spelling mistakes. "-.- quite embarrassing, dyslexia is a bitch. But i will be spending so much more care in edit the few chapters!!! thanks you for your patience!!!

Shepard stood there looking at the Krogan behind the glass, she paced while on her Omni-tool, trying to patch Liara through her comm,

 

“c’mon, c’mon” Shepard came to a stop.

 

“Yes Shepard?” Liara spoke though her comm.

 

“You could have told me about the frigging Krogan” she relied.

 

“You’re not the only one I supply Intel to, you know Shepard. I’ve got a lot of stuff to sort through.”

 

“I know but I thought I would be a priority” Shepard had a sweet playful tone to her voice.

 

“Aw Shepard, you’re always a priory.” Liara replied with sarcasm.

 

“Ha, I know you really mean you love me” she replied mockerly.

 

“Always. But listen call me in a while I’ve got some work to do”

 

“Alright, Shepard out” Shepard turned off her Omni-tool and looked at the Krogan in the status tube.

 

“So…what do we do Shepard?” Tali asked as she stood next to her.

 

“Hum…I don’t really know” she stood there with her index finger on her lips when suddenly a light bulb went off in her head.

 

“Wait…just imagine what we can do with grateful Krogan” she turned her head to face Tali and had a mischievous smirk on her face.

 

“Er…Shepard?” Tali had worry in her voice.

 

Shepard had a smile on her face working at the locks to the tank.

 

“Shepard, are you sure about this?”

 

“No. but that’s what makes it interesting” she replied with excitement in her eyes.

 

“Keelah…” Tali placed her hand on her mask, just completely done.

 

Shepard managed to unlock it did the water in it depleted, and a second after it opened with the Krogan falling to his knees coughing up water.

 

Shepard stepped back as he slowly got up, Tali was further back holding onto her shotgun.

 

The Krogan started to stand up, Shepard stepped forward getting closer to him. “Shepard!” Tali spoke in a quiet shout.

 

The Krogan stood there, he was getting his baring’s, slowly blinking. Without warning he shot at Shepard and smashed her into a wall nearby, with Shepard let out a painful grunt.

 

“SHEPARD!” Tali shouted and she pulled her shotgun aiming at the Krogan.

 

“S-stand down T-tali!” Shepard gasped.

 

Tali stood there for a moment with her gun aimed, then she reluctantly holstered her shotgun.

 

“Human, female. Before you die I need a name” The Krogan spoke in a deep rough voice as he pinned Shepard to the wall his thick arms across her throat

 

“The names Shepard, and it’ll be the last thing you’ll hear if you don’t let go.” She stuttered out, gripping onto his arm.

 

“Not your name. Mine. I am trained, I know things, but the tank…Okeer couldn’t implant connections. His words are hollow. Warlord, legacy, grunt…grunt. “Grunt”. Was the last, it had no meaning. It’ll do. I am grunt if you’re so eager to prove your strength, try and destroy me

 

“I don’t even know who this Okeer is, but I can take you on.”

 

“HA, I’m a purebred Krogan, and you think you can take me down?” he questioned.

 

A smile went across her face. “If that’s what you want”

 

“Shepard!” tali shouted at her in annoyance.

 

“Want? I do what I am meant to – fight and reveal the strongest nothing in the tank ever asked what I want.” He spoke with a hint of confusion in his voice.

 

“I feel nothing for Okeer’s clan or his enemies. That imprint failed. He has failed. Without a reason that’s mine, one fight is as good as any other. Might as well start with you.” he pressed harder into her neck, her gasping and grabbing his arm tighter.

 

Tali had her hands wrapped around her shotgun like her life depended on it…or more like Shepard’s life.

 

“Heh…I released you from the tank…I am strong, follow me, and…you’ll have a purpose, and if you don’t let go I’ll show you exactly what I’m capable of.”

 

“Nothing in the tank imprints indicated humans could be so forceful. The way you speak indicates that you’ve proven yourself in combat”

 

“I’ve had my fair share of battles. I’ve proven myself more times than I can count. I’ve fought tougher enemies, your body will be but a stepping stone. You’re a tank bred, clanless at that, you’ll properly be killed by other Krogan. Your nothing but an outcast, you have nowhere to go, you’ll die a meaningless death… but I am strong, and I’ve earned my scars!” Shepard spoke with confidence and she had determination in her eyes.

 

“Hmm. Hmph! That’s…acceptable. I’ll fight with you.”

 

“I’m glad you saw reason.” Shepard smiled as she held her pistol to his abdomen.

 

“Hmm?” Grunt looked down. “Ha! Offer one hand, but arm the other” he spoke as he let go of her and stepped back.

 

Shepard rubbed her neck with her free hand. “Dammit, bet that’s gonna be bruised by tomorrow.” She thought privately.

 

“Wise, Shepard. If I find a clan, if I find what I…I want, I will be honored to eventually pit them against you.”

 

“I’m flattered” she spoke sarcastically.

 

Tali walked up to Shepard and punched her in the arm, as hard as she could muster up.

 

“Ouch!” Shepard cried as she grabbed her right arm, she gave Tali a look of confusion.

 

“The hell Shepard! Have you got a death wish?” Tali demanded.

 

“Everything work out right? Shepard smiled

 

Tali stood there for a second and walked off shaking her head.

 

\-------------

 

Miranda and Jack where really going at it, Jack kept releasing _shockwaves_ that Miranda dodged, Miranda let off some _wrap’s_ but jack missed them as well, they aren’t supposed to be hitting each other but they did try their hardest to try and actually hit each other.

 

 The civilians that where around them had ran off screaming, and they were getting surrounded by a few C-Sec officers brave enough to get close.

 

Jack stood there ready to use _shockwave_ again when a C-Sec officers grabbed her arm. Jack turned around and used a light _shockwave_ that was strong enough to throw him to the other side of the dock, destroying some of the dock in the process.

 

“Jack!” Miranda quietly shouted so only jack could hear. She turned around with a mischievous look on her face.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

**_Citadel HQ_ **

 

Garrus was sat at his desk looking through his Omni-tool, when suddenly Chellick barged in.

 

“Grab your stuff Vakarian!”

 

“Sir?”

 

“There’s 2 biotics fighting at docking bay D60.” Chellick spoke as he headed out the door, with Garrus not far behind him.

 

As they made their way down to the entrance Chellick suddenly stopped making Garrus walk in to him.

 

“S-sir?” Garrus asked as he rubbed his nose from where it connected with Chellick’s armor. Garrus stepped to the side to see why he stopped, once he saw who it was his eyes went wide a bit.

 

A Turian wearing black and red armour, dark coloured plates with white clan markings over his face, his green eyes where so piercing Garrus felt that he was going to burn a hole through him.              

 

“Kryik, Sir” Chellick spoke quickly and he stood to attention, followed by Garrus.

 

“At ease Officers”. His voice so husky.

 

“What can we do for a Specter?” Chellick asked unsurely.

 

“I’ve come here on an investigation, and I was about to head out to docking bay D60. But it seems somethings going down there, right?”

 

“Yes sir, we’ve got reports of 2 biotics clashing”

 

“2 biotics huh?” he put his hand on his chin and the looked he gave was like he was lost in thought. “I wonder…”

 

“Sir?” Garrus asked.

 

“Nothing, I will accompany you”

 

“T-that’s fine sir, were heading out now” Chellick replied.

 

They came out of the build and got into a C-Sec car and went to the docks

 

\----------------------------

 

Shepard was checking her gun to make sure it was loaded while Tali did the same thing, Grunt was standing there with what looked like sadness on his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Shepard asked

 

He looked at her, “I don’t have a gun” he sounded so heat broken.

 

“Heh, don’t worry big guy we’ll get you one”

 

This seemed to cheer him up a big, suddenly Shepard’s ear piece was pinging.

 

“Shepard?” Miranda called.

 

“What’s up M? Shepard replied.

 

“Are you finished? C-Secs coming”

 

“Yeah, where done. We’ll get out and I’ll make a distraction for you to get away.

 

“Okay, good”

 

Therewas a massive thud behind them, as Shepard looked behind her, she had a pissed look on her face.

 

"Aw, fuck..."

 

\-------------

 

As Garrus, Chellick and Nihlus got there the people where running away screaming, as a slender woman wearing black jeans a white top with a leather jacket on top was fighting against a woman whose hair was shaved at each side and the rest of her hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing dark brown combat trousers tucked into black boots. She was white wearing straps that went around her stomach, covering her breast and around her neck with a small studded leather jacket on while her body was covered in a range of different tattoos.

 

Garrus ran to a C-Sec officer who was down, he was unconscious. Garrus brought out his gun aiming it at the women with Chellick doing the same. There was a range of C-Sec officers, there where Human, Asari, Salarians and Turians, there was a lot due to all the chaos.

 

“STAND DOWN!” Chellick shouted.

 

Miranda and Jack looked behind them to see a few C-Sec officers aiming their guns at them. They stopped what they were doing and turned to face them. Jack was about to use _shockwave_ but without warning there was a massive explosion coming from where Shepard and Tali where.

 

Everyone turned to look what was happening, the massive door had a gigantic sized hole in it and then Grunt got thrown out, skidding across the floor crashing into a wall base that was holding up a glass wall. Grunt was getting to his feet while Prax who was in blood red heavy duty armor stepped out holding a shotgun.

 

Jack and Miranda took this opportunity to get away, Nihlus was watching from the side of the car, looking for the right opportunity, he grabbed his gun checking to see if it was loaded and make his way to Chellick and Garrus.

 

As Grunt go to his feet the Prax charged at him smashing him through some of the glass wall near the C-Sec officers, they all got out of the way shouting for them to stop but to no avail.

 

Shepard was sat behind a turned up table reloading her pistol as Tali did the same to her shotgun.

 

Shepard pocked her head to the side to see where the 4 Vorcha where, she saw 2 standing behind a desk shooting, while the other 2 where near the door they had come through.

 

“Right. Tali I'll use _Pull_ on them and you take them out, remember aim for the head” She spoke quietly.

 

“Right” Tali replied.

 

“I’ll go for the ones near the door.”

 

Shepard maneuvered herself so she could see them clearly and then she use _Pull_ and they started to lift off the ground. Tali shot up and shot them both in the head, and just as quickly she got up she was back down again taking cover.

 

Shepard looked out again and saw one of them pocking his head out, she grabbed her pistol and shot him straight between his eyes with brain, blood and little pieces off skull decorating the wall behind him.

 

“Right one left. Do you want to take this one Tali?” Shepard questioned.

 

Tali loaded her gun and nodded, even if she couldn’t see her face she knew she was smiling.

 

Shepard jumped out of cover going into a combat roll, the Vorcha drew fire on her and 2 bullets clipped off her barrier. As the Vorcha was standing up Tali manged to get behind him and blew his brain out, unfortunately some went on Shepards leg.

 

“Gee, thanks Tali” she had a sarcastic tone to her voice.

 

“My bad” she said sassily.

 

Shepard got to her feet and her and Tali rushed out to go help Grunt. Once they got out they saw all the mess that Miranda and Jack caused making Shepard smile a little then she saw how many C-Sec officers there where, not many.

 

Some of them where helping the people that caught in Miranda and Jack’s mess, luckily it was just a few scrapes and bruises nothing major. She saw Grunt and he was holding his own against Prax, but they needed to get outta there.

 

“Tali! Get a _combat_ _drone_ out and distract the other Krogan!” Shepard shouted.

 

Tali did just that. “Go Chatika!” tali cried.

 

“Tali, once the krogans distracted and I'll talk some sense into Grunt I want you 2 to get outta here!”

 

“But Shepard!” tali protested

 

“TALI!”

 

She stood there. “Fine” she spoke dryly.

 

As that distracted Prax Grunt managed to lift him up a bit and throw him across the room with everything he had. As Grunt did he was about to go after him but Shepard stood in his way.

 

“Whoa, Grunt! We need to get outta here now!” Shepard barked.

 

They had to get down due to C-sec firing at them so they had to hide themselves behind the wall base.

 

“Like hell! I’m not leaving without finishing him off!” Grunt shot back.

 

“Dammit Grunt! You said you’d follow my orders! So follow them! Once we get out of this there will be other fight you can enjoy yourself with!”

 

there was a short pause. “Humph, fine!” Grunt bit back.

 

“SHEPARD” Tali shouted.

 

Shepard and Grunt looked up and saw a rocket coming towards them. They manged to get far from it, it exploded causing the whole place to nearly fall. There was a massive whole in the floor, there where sparks going off and people screaming and shouting from underneath.

 

The officers at the other side of the half broken wall, somewhere down for the count and only a handful still remind combat ready. Garrus, Chellick and Nihlus took cover behind the car as the explosion went off 

 

Shepard laid on her stomach with her hands on the back of her head, they were a little burnt from the explosion, as well as her cloths had a few more hole in it.

 

“SHEPARD!” Tali shouted at the top of her lungs.

 

Shepard got to her feet and as she did she couldn’t see anything, there was smoke everywhere as well as a bit of fire.

 

“TALI! GRUNT” she cried

 

Shepard saw something through the smoke the shape was Krogan sized.

 

“Ah, Grun, I told you to get outta here!”

 

“Shepard...?” the gravelly voice spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the Kudo's and views, means a lot! ^ 0 ^


	5. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for the long hiatus!!!
> 
> I appreciate the patience!! Thank you for the likes and views! 
> 
> I'll be making sure to post new chapters, but I don't know how often it'll be! 
> 
> Thank you again x

“Dammit!” Chellick hissed.

 

“EVERYONE ALLRIGHT!?!” Chellick shouted.

 

“This is getting out of hand.” Garrus mumbled to himself.

 

The smoke had cleared somewhat where you could see a bit. There where sounds like someone was still fighting, Garrus was holding his pistol tight, getting paranoid not knowing what could come out of the smoke.

 

“Alright! Garrus you come with me an-“before Chellick could finish something came flying between him and Garrus and smashed into the cruiser.

 

They shot their guns up and aimed at them.

 

“O-okay…not Grunt” she staggered out.

 

Shepard was seeing stars and she sure as hell could taste blood. She moved her hand on her head and slowly sat up grunting as she did. As her vision came back she saw guns pointed at her.

 

_Shit_

 

“Huh, you?” Garrus blurted out.

 

Garrus was amazed to see her again. Chellick was pissed when he saw her, (not that he can blame him).

 

Garrus got a better look at her, her hair was something he had never seen a human have, white that had black coming through the top, her eyes where a mix of green and blue. There was something about them that he couldn't put his finger on.

 

He saw that she had a scar on her left cheek going upwards. She was wearing the same black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, she was wearing a darker version of the top he saw her in earlier.

 

The one thing that quickly drew his attention was her left arm, it wasn’t flesh, it was metal.

 

He saw a bit of her burn scar from before but had not seen that she had a metal arm, her right arm had some burn marks of its own, it was on the inside of her arms, it took up most of her forearm and on her palm.

 

It looked devastating, and painful looking at it.

 

“Don’t bother moving, Shepard” Nihlus spoke gently while pointing his pistol at her head.

 

“Fuck!” Shepard spat out.

 

Shepard slowly turned her head and looked at those fucking bright green eyes. She had the most menacing look on her face.

 

“KROGAN CHARGING!” one of the officers shouted while shooting.

 

Prax charged with some Vorcha that turned up, shooting at the other officers.

 

Nihlus grabbed Shepard off the car just as bullets bit where she was sitting. She got to her knees resting her hands on the floor while Nihlus was behind her bent one knee at the side of her while he had his hand wrapped around her right arm. Garrus and Chellick had jumped out of the way on to the other side of the car.

 

“What the hell have you gotten yourself into shepard?” he barked.

 

She didn't say anything. She gave him a stare that could kill.

 

Prax shot off another round of bullet and then another rocket came, heading towards the car, everyone evacuated from the cruiser.

 

As it blew up it sent a blast of air knocking everyone down as more smoke came out.

 

Shepard was lying on her stomach again, she turned on her back and coughed from the smoke. Shepard sat up and looked around not seeing any C-Sec or Nihlus.

 

She scrambled to her feet and ran towards where Tali was, as she got there she saw that her and grunt had gone.

 

She felt so relived.

 

After a short pause Shepard got a call coming though her comm.

 

“Shepard?” Tali spoke over the comm.

 

“Tali, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, so is Grunt. He’s quite stubborn. Anyway did you manged to get away? Where do you want me to meet you?

 

“Just head back home, I’ll deal with everything here.”

 

There was a short pause of white noise. “Shepard, make sure you come back in one piece, and try and not get arrested?”

 

“Ha! Keelah se'lai” Shepard replied.

 

“Hey! I’m supposed to say that!” Tali bit back playfully.

 

Shepard hung up and while she was standing there she didn’t see that Prax had aimed his gun at her, and he shot at her.

 

It clipped off her barrier first and she ducked for cover, but as she did he shot again and this time due to her barrier being down, the ammo went straight threw her thigh.

 

“GAH” Shepard cried as she grabbed her left thigh. “FUCKING, STUPID FUCKING IMPLANT!!!” she gripped tighter around her thigh.

 

“I really need to get it sorted out. Fuck sake!”

 

Shepard got her Omni-tool out applied some Medi-gel, it helped. She stood up and as she did she saw the Krogan coming towards her, she used _Reave_ on him to drain his _barriers_ , they got drained somewhat and she lunged for the M-8 Avenger that was dropped and let off a lot of rounds bringing the barrier right down.

 

However she was met with an unwelcome sound as the gun jammed indicting it needed a new thermal clip. Shepard looked around desperately but found nothing.

 

Prax started to laugh. “So your Shepard huh?” he aimed his gun at her.

 

There was gun fire from all over, with the Vorcha shooting at the C-Sec officers.

 

“What do you know about me?” she stood up slowly, while reaching for the blade she carries on her lower back.

 

“Well, I hear that you stole our money. And it’s not the first time you’ve disturbed our business! I’m sure our boss would love to see you.” his voice was very deep and husky but still threatening.

 

“Thanks but I don’t go anywhere with someone until they’ve bought me a few drinks”

 

Prax just laughed and he was about to shoot her again but she used _Charge_ and as she did she managed to slice his face, blinding him in one eye, she didn’t take no chanced and followed it up with a _shockwave_. As she did this she moved outta the way, Prax managed to down for but a moment and he was back up holding onto his bloodied face.

 

“GAH YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU'll PAY FOR THAT!” he threatened.

 

He charged at her again, she managed to get outta the way and used _Reave_ again. Prax fell to a knee but then he pulled out his shot gun and shot at her, luckily she managed to get a _Barrier_ up.

 

Shepard could hear screaming, she looked to the side and saw a young Asari child crying, holding onto one of her toys for dear life. She stopped what she was doing and was about to go for her, while she was distracted by this Prax lunged at her smashing her into the floor. As she connected to the floor she coughed up blood and he threw her into the wall with force it left cracks and she hit the ground, hard.

 

_I bet…I have… broken bones_

 

Shepard gasped for air and she staggered to her feet clinching to her sides with blood coming from her mouth. She gave a quick glance to the side and saw that the child was picked up by a female human C-Sec officer.

 

Shepard turned her attention back to Prax, she was looking to finish this quick. He was about to charge at her but she quickly used _Reave_ again followed up by another _Charge_ and she mustered up everything she had and used _Nova_ sending a massive shock wave across the room, it was that great it left a mild creator in the floor, and since they were close to the massive windows looking out Prax ended up smashing threw them and landed onto the docking area.

 

Shepard was standing there breathing heavy, broken ribs and a mild nose bleed. She could feel the back of her neck bringing.

 

“D-dammit! This fucking implant.”

 

Shepard looked around and saw that the rest of Prax’s Vorcha were dead, so she decided it was the best time to out of here, she turned around and she tried to move her leg but fell to her knees, as she did pain shock around her body and she clinched to her ribs. It felt like her spin was going to melt due to her implant.

 

Suddenly she got kicked to the ground, with a painful grunt escaping her throat. She felt the foot on her back, pressing down.

 

_2 toed foot…the fuckers gonna pay!_

 

Shepard moved her head to the side and saw Nihlus standing above her with his gun pointed at her. She could tell he had a smug look on his face. The other C-Sec officers where helping the wounded and putting out the fires.

 

Nihlus bent down and pulled her up, as he did she cried out in pain. “Watch whatcha fucking doing dick head! I’m fucking injured, at least let me put some Medi-gel on it!” she growled.

 

“Not a chance, you’ll just have to go with the pain till we get to C-Sec” he spoke as he was holding her arms firmly.

 

Shepard growled at him and then he suddenly pulled her left arm straight up, this sudden motion hit on her ribs and she howled in pain.

 

“What you doing?!?!”

 

“I know what you have stored in this arm, and I’m not putting it anywhere near me”

 

He pushed Shepard towards the wall and threw her down, she was biting her bottom lip form the pain. Nihlus looked down at her and let out a little sigh, he bent down applying some Medi-gel to her.

 

“So, Shepard. What have you been up to?”

 

“Oh you know, trying to figure out the bullet velocity ratings on a Talon” She had a hint of playfulness and sass to her voice.

 

Nihlus sighed and stood up, as he stood there Chellick and Garrus walked up.

 

“Good to finally see the face of the one who got away” Chellick had a bit of an edge to his voice Garrus holstered his pistol as he stood there.

 

“Aww, did I hurt your pride” Shepard pouted a little as she cocked her head.

 

Chellick’s mandibles twitched a bit and he growled slightly, he walked away when someone shouted of him.

 

Garrus looked down at Shepard, she was staring at him. The way she was looking at him felt like she could burn though his armor.

 

\---------

 

About 5 minutes had passed since the whole incident with Prax. Nihlus was talking to Chellick while Garrus standing not too close to Shepard, but close enough to pin her to the ground if she tried to run away.

 

Shepard was sat there against the wall with her legs crossed with her cuffed hands resting on her legs. She had her eyes closed and was slightly hitting her head on the wall out of boredom.

 

Even without looking she could feel eyes on her. She opened them up and saw that the Blue Bird was looking at her. Shepard made eye contact with him and he kept his gaze for a moment or two, but Shepard just stared at him, emotionless.

 

The longer she looked into his eyes the more he seemed uncomfortable and eventually turned away.

 

A wide small went across her face.

 

“What are you smiling at?” Nihlus asked her as he approached, with Chellick heading off to another two officers.

 

That smile suddenly vanished. “None of yeah freckin’ business!” she hissed shooting a menacing glance at him.

 

She tried using that same trick she used on Blue Bird but his eyes seemed to eat at her soul and she had to look away after a while.

 

“>TT<” she moved her head to the side.

 

“Now shepard, don’t be like that.” His voice echoed a little. He grabbed her arm pulling her up against her will.

 

She was like a deadweight, but he was too strong and managed to get her up. “C’mon! I haven’t done anything.” Shepard protested.

 

“Really?” he looked at her intently.

 

“Do tell.” He still was holding onto her arm.

 

Shepard found herself standing in front of 2 very tall Turians, Blue Bird was a little smaller than Nihlus, obviously because he was younger but it was still weird to see a Turian smaller then another one.

 

She was only 5’7” ½ but god did she feel small next to them. She had always know Turians where taller than humans but standing in front these 2, it made them look intimating, it made her feel small… and she hated that.

 

Shepard had a bitter look to her.

 

“I was minding my own business when that fucking Krogan attacked me!” she looked him, dead in the eyes.

 

“Riiight” he dragged it out sarcastically.

 

“>TT<”

 

"You’ve been wanted on all accounts of crime, such a murder, assault and battery, arson, and more.” Garrus blurted out.

 

Shepard stood still and gave him a weird look. Garrus still didn’t really understand human facial expressions much, but being around the handful of humans at work he seemed to be slowly learning them.

 

“You really believe everything they put into the system?” she asked rhetorically.

 

This had taken him back a little, he kept his mandible flat on his face, looking at her.

 

Shepard opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Nihlus.

 

“Right shepard. I need to get you back, I have some questions for you” he pushed her a little towards a new cruiser that had arrived.

 

"You know what you can do with those fucking questions!” Shepard was facing him, she tried to get close to his face without stand on her tiptoes, she had such determination in her eyes and Garrus was certain, hadn’t she been cuffed she properly would have started a fight with him.

 

Nihlus pushed her back around and she dragged her feet as they walked to the cruiser, throwing her into the back.

 

As they got back to the station, Nihlus dragged her to an interrogation room. Chellick and Garrus where still at the docks taking witness reports and sorting through the other evidence.

 

A few officers looked to where Prax was thrown out of the window but by the time they got there was no evidence of him.

 

Shepard was sat in the chair as Nihlus was standing up and rested against the wall, on him Omni-tool.

 

Shepard wasn’t cuffed, but she knew the room had biotic dampeners, so using them was out of the question. And besides, she didn’t even know if she could use them. She left the Alliance before she could get her implant fixed, she had gone to Mordin and he had said to her that if she keeps overusing them, it could be very dangerous.

 

Last time she went to him, he said that implant had started to fuse with her spine. She’s been keeping an eye out for any new implants from the Alliance.

 

Shepard will only take one from the Alliances because she has seen what happens when you use an implant with unknown origins – _it was like a fucking volcano had erupted_ –.

 

It was too quiet for Shepard.

 

She let out a little sigh and leaned onto the table, as she did she was tapping her left index figure on the metal surface of the table. The sound of both the metal table and her metal figure echoed throughout the room.

 

Shepard watched Nihlus closely, she could see his mandibles where tight to his face, and his brow plates where pushed together out of annoyance. Shepard smiled and continued to do it.

 

 _Clink_  
_Clink_  
_Clink_

 

Suddenly he slammed his hand onto her left one. Shepard looked at him with a smile on her face.

 

“Shepard if you keep doing that I’m going to have to cuff you.” his voice was low and gravelly, almost like a whisper.

 

“Hum, sounds fun” she spoke sultry.

 

Nihlus looked at her, and she could hear a little purr escape his throat. As it did her smile grew wider.

 

He cleared his throat and let go of her hand, as he did he sat on chair at the opposite side of the table, staring intently at her. Shepard still had a smirk on her face and she gently rubbed her leg on his. He did his best to ignore it.

 

“I hear you’ve been running into Hades a lot”

 

“And?” she cocked her head.

 

“Learned anything useful?”

 

Shepard stared at him not saying anything.

 

“Not much.” Shepard rearranged herself so she was sat normal and leaned on the table with her figures interlocked.

 

“Theres nothin useful” Shepard’s tone had shifted from being playful to being dead serious.

 

“Right" Nihlus sighed, he seemed a little irritated.

 

Shepard looked at him, she sat there in silence watching him work on his Omni-tool. 

 

Looking at him, he look sad.

 

She opend her mouth to say something but she stopped herself and leaned back into the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos and hits!!! means a lot!


	6. Escapee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this cchapter is a little short, but there will be another one posted sometime today or tomorrow
> 
> Thanks!

> **_C-Sec station_ **
> 
> **_District 50, Hanco_**  

 

 

Shepard sat there with her head leaned back, staring at the ceiling. She could hear Nihlus typing away on his omni-tool. 5 minuets have passed since any of them talked last and Shepards patience was wearing thin.

  
"So, what're you going to do with me?" She asked suddenly

  
"Your going to be spending time in a cell." he spoke as he looked up from his omni-tool.

  
Shepard wasn't particularly happy with this response.

  
Nihlus went back to typing on his omni tool. Shepard got up and walked over to him and sat on his lap, she had her right arms around his neck stroking a sentative spot on the back of his neck that she knew that got to him, all the while smiling mischievously.

  
"Cmon, how bout we do a deal? I can't really afford to be arrested, so why don't we have some fun like we used to have " she spoke seductively.

  
Nihlus' subvocalise gave off an excited sound, too quiet to hear, but being up close and personal Shepard could hear everything.

  
He moved his arm up to her face, and pressed it on her cheek. Shepard moved her free hand and placed it on his face moving closer. However he suddenly moved his away and grabbed her wrist.

  
"No, I-i can’t do that" Nihlus cleared his throat.

  
Shepard wasn't too happy, "why not?"

  
"I haven't the time for it"

  
"Riiight" she dragged out, unconvinced

Nihlus moved to get up pulling Shepard off him in the process, he still had ahold of her wrist, handcuffing her, as he did she had a pissed off look on her face, and she dragged her heels as he walked her out of the interrogation room.

  
He walked Shepard down to the cells, as they walked there was hardly any C-Sec officers.

  
“The place is pretty dead” Shepard spoke suddenly.

  
Nihlus looked around, “This place has lost most of its funding. So most of the officers have been moved to other stations.”

  
“Typical, take all the officers off the district that needs it the most” she had an edge in her voice when she spoke.

  
Nihlus looked at her, “what can you do” he asked rhetorically.

  
A minute later he had reached her cell and put her in, making sure the door was fully locked.

  
He stood there with a turian equivalent of a smug look. Shepard was looking through the smallish bared window, facing out into the corridor.

  
“You know I won’t be here long, right?” Shepard spoke while her had her left hand wrapped around the bard.

  
“I don’t doubt it, I’m looking forward as to how you’ll get out.” He spoke amusingly.

 

“But you won’t be my problem to deal with” he continued.

  
“How so?” Shepard cocked her head a little.

“I’ve got another lead to follow in another district”

  
“Really? What’s the lead?”

  
“Now Shepard, I can’t really tell you that”

  
“C’mon, not even a little?”

  
“No, it’s still an active case. I know how reckless you are and if you got involved, you’ll just get yourself killed.”

  
Shepard was looking at him, but he could tell she was somewhere else entirely.

  
Nihlus started to walked away from the cell. As he did Shepard shot her head to the direction he was going.

  
“Hey! Wait!” She shouted.

  
“Sorry Shepard, I’ve got stuff todo” he spoke loudly as he waved his hand.

  
“NIHLUS!”

  
He continued to walk off, completely ignoring her.

  
>TT< “ASSHOLE!” she shouted as she put her arm, as far as it could go, through the bars, giving him the finger.

  
And with that, he was gone.

 

“Great”.

 

Shepard walked to the Center of the room with her hands on her hips, scanning every inch of the cell. It had everything you would expect a cell to have. But was caught her eyes was the camera in one of the corners and a bared window.

  
_I’m sure I can squeeze outta that.. the only problem is that I’m 5 fucking stories up..._

  
Shepard through herself onto the bed attached to the wall. She lied there, uncomfortably on her back, staring at the ceiling.

  
It had only been 5 minuets, but to Shepard it was an eternity. She got up off the bed and walked to the door hitting it with her left hand, it made a clank noise, that echoed down the somewhat empty corridor. She let out a loud sigh and looked at the window.

  
“Fuck it!” She walked across the room and stood on the edge of the bed, luckily she was just tall enough to reach it. She brought the blade out and started to cut.

  
“Dammit, this is gonna take some time...” she spoke quietly and she started to cut the thick bars.

  
15 minuets had passed and she managed to get on of the bars off, she was half way through the second bar. After that she had to figure a way down.

  
After another 10 minuets she managed to get the bar off, she threw it on the bed and pulled herself up.

  
“Damn... little tighter then I though” she managed to get to get her top half through.

  
“Right, any place I can get to” she scanned the near by buildings looking for somewhere, there she found a big sized pool.

  
She pushed herself a bit further out but suddenly stopped, she tried it again but she wasn’t going anyway.

  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”


	7. Stuck In A Hard Place

Tali and Miranda where in a sky car, tracking down Shepard.

  
“Is it still picking up a signal?” Miranda asked as she drove.

  
“Yeah, it’s much better than before, she must of gotten outside somehow” Tali had her head down to her omni-tool.

  
They got closer to the C-Sec station, they where going to park on one of the near by buildings, when something suddenly caught their eye.

  
“What the hell is that” Mirandas Australian accent was rich every time she talked.

  
“You’ve got to be kidding me” Tali laughed.

 

They got closer to the side of the building and saw shepard half out of one of the windows.

  
They got closer to her with Tali opening the door. “Need a hand shepard?” She spoke sarcastically.

  
Shepard looked at her, she looked very pissed, and even behind the mask shepard could tell she was enjoying this.

  
“A little help would be nice” shepard struggled.

  
Suddenly there was a clicking noise, shepard shot her head up to see Tali taking a picture of her on her omni-tool. Shepard looked mortified.

  
“Tali, If you don’t delete that, so help me, i will rip your fucking suit open!” Shepards face was growing red.

  
Tali was laughing her arse off, while Miranda looked dumbfounded.

  
“Is your arse that big you cant get out of a window?” Miranda asked.

  
“Its not my fucking arse! My fucking jeans are caught!”

  
“You’ll just have to take them off”

  
“You crazy?!?!”

  
“Properly the only way to get out” Tali was still laughing.

  
“Its bad enough ive been here for 10 minuets, the camera in the cell is pointing at my fucking arse, now i have to strip!?!?”

  
“You've been like this for 10 minuets?!?!” Tali just lost it, she nearly fell out of the car from laughing to much.

  
“Shepard please....please stop, i don't know how much more i can take” Tali was holding her belly from laughing to hard.

  
“Oh well im glad you find this highly fucking amusing!”

  
“Can you get back down?” Miranda seemed so calm.

  
“I can think so”.

  
Shepard kept struggling and she managed to get back through but as she did she lost her foot-in and crashed to the floor, ripping her jeans in the process.

  
“Fuck my life...” shepard got up taking her shoes off and giving them to Miranda while Tali was still sorting herself out.

  
Shepard then proceeded to take off her jeans, as she did she looked straight into the camera and gave it the finger. She passed the jeans to Tali and hopped back through the window.

  
Miranda and moved the car down a bit and put it on an angle, so it was easier for shepard to get into the care.

  
“Right I’m ready!” Shepard shouted as she pulled herself further out of the window.

  
She pushed herself and just barely got into the car. With that Miranda drove off as fast as she could could.

  
Shepard was in the back putting her jeans and shoes back on.

  
“It was pretty weird how there was no alarms going off” Miranda spoke.

  
“Thats true, you didn’t do anything did you?” Tali asked shepard as she looked behind her.

  
“No, there wasn’t that much security in this station anyway, but still it was weird. I wonder if it was Nihlus”

  
“Nihlus?!” Miranda and Tali spoke in sync.

  
“The hells he doing here?!” Miranda questioned.

  
“He said he’s investigating”

  
“Investigating... what happed back then?” Tali nervelessly asked.

  
There was a quite pause before shepard spoke. “Yeah...”

  
“Did he tell you anything?” Miranda broke the awkward silence.

  
“No, the bastard wouldnt tell me” shepard leaned back into the seat crossing her arms over her chest.

 

A minute or so passed with no one talking. 

  
“By the way Tali.” Shepard leaned out of the seat and places her hand on the back of Tails seat.

  
“We still need to have a little chat about that picture” shepard leaned over trying to get Tails omni-tool.

  
Miranda was finding it hard to fly the car with them two messing around.

  
“Seriously! Stop acting like children” she shouted.

  
Shepard and Tail continued to wrestle each other, shepard so close to getting her omni-tool.

 

—————

 

After 10 minuets of wrestling and Miranda trying to keep the car stable, they finally got back home.

  
“God i hope everything’s alright inside. You shouldn’t of left Grunt and Jack by them self’s...” Shepard rushed to the apartments door. Bracing herself.

  
Shepard opened the door, and she was greeted by Grunt sitting on the couch watching Tv while Ezeo was sleeping next to him.

  
“Grunt” shepard walked in.

  
“Shepard” he replied.

  
“Watcha watching?” Shepard looked at the tv and saw it was a very old documentary about sharks.

  
“Sharks?” Tali spoke.

  
“Grunt” shepard cleared her throat. “Wheres Jack?”

  
“The tattooed one left”

  
“Left... perfect. Did she say where?”

  
“No”

  
Shepard sighed. “Ive got to go back out anyway, need to sort something out. If i find Jack ill drag her arse back here.” Shepard walked into her room to get another pair of jeans on.

  
“What do you plan on doing with him?” Miranda asked. Pointing to Grunt watching.

  
Shepard sighed. “Ive got someone who can help with that”

  
“Wait, you dont mean...”Miranda replied.

  
“He isnt _that_ bad.” Shepard walked out of the door, going down the corridor, making her way back to the sky car.

  
“SHEPARD!” Miranda shouted after her.

 

—————

 

Shepard made her way up to the presidium. Once she got there the lights had been dimmed down a bit, indicating that is was getting late.

  
Shepard made her way to some extremely tall, nice looking apartments. When she walked into the lobby, there was hardly anyone around. But the ones that where there gave her looks.

  
She made her way to the elevator, and stepped in once it had come. There was two Asari already in the lift. They stared at her, and she pressed the floor she wanted and noticed that they where going right to the top.

  
Shepard put her hands in her pockets and turned tot the side and pressed her back on the wall. The lift wasn’t that fast so it could take a while.

  
Her eyes were closed, but she could hear the two Asari whispering and giggling quietly. Shepard opened her eye a bit and saw they where looking at her with smiles on their faces.

  
Shepard had an idea of what they where looking at, she had her sleeves pushed up so they could see both of her arms and the scars they bear, and her hair wasn’t exactly what you would call “normal”. Sure there had been other humans with different coloured hair, but hers stood out a lot, not everyday you see someone with black and white hair.

 

Well not on the citidel anyway.

 

Finally her stop had come, she made her way out, but before  
she did, she pressed every single button to all the floors and there was over a 100. That and how slow the lift goes they will be stuck here for sometime. 

  
Shepard had a smirk on her face as she could hear the two Asari cursing as the doors closed.

 

She made her way down the long corridor, the corridor itself was very nice. Defiantly can tell this is meant for the high society.

 

She walked up a door at the far end, she gave it a few knocks and waited.

 

Once the door opened a smile went across her face. “Miss me?”

 

“So you got out?” Nihlus tried to hide his laughter.

 

Shepard stared at him with no emotion to her. “You saw...didn’t you?”

 

“It was hard to miss” Nihlus laughed.

 

Shepard barged by him walking into his apartment, he closed the  
door still laughing.

 

“It wasn’t funny...” she bit back.

 

“It was, i enjoyed the view” Nihlus walked up to her and placed a talon on her cheek.

 

“Oh, really? Shepard spoke sultry.

 

Shepard moved her hand onto his, pulling it away. “Thought you hadn’t the time for it?”

 

Shepard jumped onto the kitchen side, looking at him with a small smirk. Nihlus walked up to her, opening her legs and stepped between them, pressing his body against her chest. He placed his hand back on her face.

 

“I just wanted to see you struggle.” He had a playfulness tone to his voice.

 

“Sadistic”

 

Shepard let a small smile appear on her face as he brought his face to hers.


	8. Catch Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: This chapter contains sexual content

He slowly moved his hands down from her face and traced then along her slender, yet slight muscly body till he reached the sides of her thighs. Shepard pulled away from him taking her jacket and shoes off and once she had finished, grabbed his face pulling her mouth to his.

  
He moved his hand under her backside lifting her up, as he did she wrapped her arms around his neck, and sniggered a little, when he was walking she could feel his plates moving beneath the thin fabric.

 

He carried her to the bedroom, unwilling to stop their kissing for a single moment. She unwrapped her legs, but she made sure to keep her body close to his as she slowly got down. As she did she could hear his subharmonics rumbling up through his chest and into his lips. Once she was down he pulled her a bit closer, placing a hand on her lower back while his other hand slowly moved from caressing her breast, down to the bottom of her jeans. Their faces glued together, she opened her mouth for his tongue to come in, as he did for her.

  
He pulled her jeans down and she stepped out of them, he gently moved his hands up between her thighs. She gave out a sharpe gasp, he knew all to well the places that turned her on.

  
“You plan on taking your time?” She stood a little back while she removed her top.

 

“Hum, we haven’t had a “catch up” in a while. I think ill take my time.” He replied has took his cloths off throwing them to the side.

 

Not even a second later he pulled her into his chest, she wrapped her arms around her neck and gently stroked the soft spot underneath his fringe, subharmonics rumbling.  
He moved his hands to her back, unhooking her bar in one swift motion.

 

“I see you’ve had practice” she laughed.

 

“Seems so, but you will always be my favourite”

 

“Heh, cute”

  
He pulled her to the bed sitting on the edge with shepard sitting on his lap, her legs on either side of him. He moved his hand down her left arm, it felt like turians skin, that was until he reached the metal part. He looked at shepard, she looked a bit upset, he gently kissed the side of her neck slowly moving down to her collar bone, all the while caressing her right breast.

 

Shepard let out sharpe gasps as he moved his hand thumb over her upraised nipple. Suddenly he spun round laying her down on the bed, legs bent at the edge, with him on top of her. He had taken her by surprised and he laughed a bit at the face she had made.

 

“Coulda warned me”

 

“Could of”

 

She smiled at him and placed her hands on his face puling it to hers, his mouth plates where rough, but god she felt good kissing him. He moved his head down to her sternum, kissing softly across her chest to her breast, nipping gently at her flesh.  
He continued to move further down her body, kissing as he went, till he got to the edge of her underwear. He hooked his talons underneath the band, pulling them off; throwing them to the floor.

 

He trailed his tongue along her inner thighs, she gripped the sheets, Her heart was beating a bit fast.  He moved his lips to were the crease was, were her leg connected to her hip; his tongue brushed against her outer lips, she gasped. He moved his head away and slowly kissed her other thigh.

 

“Ahh, don’t tease” she pleaded.

 

“I said i was going to take my time,”he laughed between her legs, but as he did his mandibles brushed against her inner thighs.

 

“Your doing it on badness”

 

He pressed his lips against the inside of her thigh again, then gently slipped his fingers between her lips, spreading them and sliding his tongue inside of her. She arched her back a bit and gripped the sheets. She hadn’t had a turians tongue inside of her for a while. He placed his thumb on her clit slowly moving it in a circler motion.

 

She felt fucking amazing, her head went completely blank and she was lost in a sea of ecstasy, she could feel his tongue inside of her, moving against her walls. He moved his thumb moved a bit faster, sharp gasps escape with her breath quickening.

 

 _“Oh god”_ She moaned.

 

He moved his thumb away and replaced it with his tongue, she bunched the sheets in her hands holding onto the like her life depended on it, she arched her back, curling her toes, mouth open, with the sounds of pleasure.

 

He stopped what he was doing and turned her over onto her stomach, he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, she bit her bottom lip and squinted her eyes as he went in, she let out a sharp gasp as he leaned over her, slowly moving his hips. It had been a while since she had a turian, an oh boy, did her body pay the price. Nihlus has always been a bit bigger then the over turians she had spent the night with.

 

Nihlus moved one of his hands back between her legs, moving his fingers in a circular motion on her clit while he moved his over hand onto her breast, rubbing his finger on the hardend nipple and gently squeezeing it. All the while he moved his hips into her.

 

Her heart rate increased more, with moans falling out of her mouth. He moved faster into her, while his hand moved faster between her legs, moans of joy getting louder. Her body was going hotter and getting sweaty, her cheeks blushing, heart racing. She was on could 9. Pulses of pleasure swept through her entire body, her crotch throbbing, feeling an oncoming orgasm mounting.

 

_Oh god...so close..._

 

Her breath quicken the faster he went, and electric like pulse swept over her entire body, it was pure joy, wet throbbing between her legs.

 

 _“N-nih..lus”_ She panted.

 

He could feel her muscles righting and releSeing around him, he reluctantly pulled out, with a gasp escapeing her mouth as he did. She lied there on her back, while he was on his side, leaning over her a bit. He kissed her down her neck while he moved his hand back between her legs. He moved his head onto her breast, gently nipping the skin and licking her nipple, while his hand moved on her clit again, moans coming from her. 

 

She he put her hand on the back of his neck, gently stroking the sentative area. She could feel vibrations from his chest as she did this. He moved his hand faster between her. Her breaths caught and she gripped the back of his neck tighter.

 

He moved his fingers inside of her and back out again.

 

"C-careful" she moaned.

 

He moved his head away from her breast. "I've done it his before, I havnt cut you have I." He had a confident tone to his voice.

 

Shepard looked him straight in the eye, face red. "You've cut me before, not long after we started doing this."

 

" That was once...I havnt done it since." He spoke with a little less confidence.

 

Shepard just smiled as he moved to kissing her, hand still moving fast between her.

 

Each Time they parted their mouths from kissing gasps of joy left Shepard's mouth. He moved his hand faster and faster, she became more wet and the  familiar feeling suddenly came back. Her hips jolted into his hand with her head back and heavy breathing.  As the feeling came she pulled him closer, rubbing her body onto his rough one.  

 

“Amazing” was the only words that she could muster up as she lied there.

 

After a minute, to catch her breath, she sat up and looked at Nihlus, she pressed her body onto his. She kissed him passionately, moving her hands down to his unsheathed blue cock. When she gripped him, he was hard and throbbing, she moved her hands slowly, making sure to feel every last inch of him; small gasps escaped his mouth with his subharmonics rumbling.

 

She stopped kissing him and moved her body down his, making sure she was tightly pressed against him, his body was hard and rough. She got between his legs, she wasn’t as patient as him to take her time, she was far gone by now, she just wanted him.

 

She placed her hands around him, parting her mouth and taking him as far as she could, she slowly bobbed her head up and down swirling her tongue around the head of his cock with each upstroke. He tasted so familiar, sweetness mixed with a slight metallic taste.

 

He lied down placing his hand on the back of her head, as he did she flinched a bit. Realising, he moved his hand quickly way, he was about to sit up when she pushed him back down, continueing what she was doing. Each time her tongue brushed against his head, moans left him. God she did love it when they moaned, especially if it was her making them moan.

 

She moved her head faster taking him a bit more, he slightly moved his hips to match her rhythm. She brought her lips right to the head of his cock, licking it. She repeated this; watching his chest rise and fall and the pleasant sounds of joy leave his mouth.

 

 _“S-shepard”_ he gasped

 

Hearing him say her name like that made her throb. She moved her head faster, usually he would tell her to stop by now, but he seems to have gotten used to it. He moved his hand on to the back of her right shoulder, he dug his talons into her skin and dragged them upwards, the faster she went.

 

She squinted her eyes but continued. Even if they weren’t that sharp, with enough pressure they could still cut, evident by the fact she had slight red marks on her body.

 

“S-shepard, stop” his voice broke through the sounds of joy.

 

Shepard slowly pulled her lips up against him, and slowly, off the head of his cock. He sat up and pinned her to bed. He brought his lips to hers soft and gentle that ended with their tongues roving against another. Shepard hooked her legs over his hip spurs, and with a swift movement, had guided himself in. Even if she was in aroused state, she was still a little tight around him. 

 

She inhaled sharply, with Nihlus quickly finding a rhythm. Thrust after thrust her body quickly adjusted, and their movements became more fluid.  
The feeling of his cock inside of her was the best she had ever had, she never had sex just quite like she does with Nihlus.

 

God, how desperate was she to get fuck by him.

 

The bed rocked with their movement; he had his body pressed onto hers and every time he thrusted, his plates scraped across her body. It stung her but at the moment in time she didn’t seem to care. Nihlus moaned as his hips moved into shepard; he moved his left hand placing it on the side of her thigh, digging his talons into her skin, and pulling them cutting her a bit in the process.

 

 _“Ah...h-harder!”_ She begged.

 

He obliged, still holding onto her leg, slammed into her, making her scream in joy. She pulled his body tighter into hers; digging her short blunt finger nails into the soft part on the back of his neck, scratching; small blue blood dots painted the top parts of her fingers, however Nihlus didn’t seem to mind.

  
_“I...I...”_ She was unable to catch her breath.

 

He forced himself deeper, unable to control himself, she tightened her grip around him even more. He thrusted harder into her making the bed hit the wall, her body covered in a sheet of sweat, with pleasure mounting up, ready to explode.

 

“Nihlus!” she screamed with euphoria in her voice, sudden jolt of an electric plus of pleasure took over her, she dug her fingers in more and arched her back. Nihlus felt the familiar convulsions begin to clasp against him and in a heartbeat he realised as well. She moaned loudly and pulled him closer, while her body rocked into his, with Nihlus letting out sounds of rapture.

  
“Shepard...shepard” the words fell from his lips as he slowed his movements.

  
Her whole body shuddered in delight as she felt the hot release of his orgasm fill her, she never knew she’d miss the feeling of him in her as she came.

  
Shepard lied there red and body riddled in sweat and red marks, her chest was rising and falling fast, he was above her breathing heavy, he pulled out of her with them both groaning as he did.

  
“J-jeez, never knew...I missed you...that much” She spoke breathily.

 

Nihlus laid on his side next to her, tracing the scar on her left cheek bone with his talon. While looking at the the two scars hiding behind her hair. He examined her body, she had lost a bit more weight since the last time that he has seen her, her body riddled with more scars.

 

He looked at her face. She had gone red, eyes closed as she caught her breath, he moved his finger to on the opposite side of her face, turning her head towards him. As he did she opened her eyes, her eyes a blue-green; they seemed to shimmer in the dim lighting, but yet, seemed so empty.

 

He moved his face to her and planted soft kisses on her lips.

 

Shepard slowly moved up, while Nihlus got a towel so she could clean herself up.

 

“Why do you stay here tonight?” He asked while he cleaned himself.

  
Shepard stood next to him with her hand on the side of his face. “Is that an order?”

  
“Hum, it can be, if need be I’ll tie you to the bed” he had a little playfulness to his voice and he put his hand on top of Shepards.

 

“Ah, why don’t you do that, I’d be fine with it” She spoke seductively.

 

“Ha” Nihlus laughed as he pulled her face to his, passionately kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I hope this chapter is all right, I kinda suck at doing these tbh T ^T. Well writing in genrel tbh xD. Anyway I hope people liked it, thanks you for the views and likes means a lot :3 
> 
> Next chapter should be out in the next few days or next week!


	9. Hold Me Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, again its been ages since I've uploaded anything for my Mass Effect works!!!  
> apologizes.  
> However I will be trying to get back into the series and trying to remember how i wanted this story to go in.  
> Some chapters maybe short, some maybe long. it will properly depend on how I'm feeling and if i haven't got writers block >.<  
> Thank you for the likes and views means a lot!

Shepard was lying there in the somewhat dark room with Nihlus’ arm draped over her chest. She suddenly sat up clenching her left arm, Nihlus’ arm slipped down and laid across her legs. But as soon as that pain went she got pain in the back of her neck, she placed her right hand on her neck, clenching her teeth. As she did she brought her legs into her chest.

It was a burning sensation, it flowed throughout her whole body. she could feel her body tremble from the pain.

It hurt so much.

“Shepard” Nihlus spoke sleepy.

“S-sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you” she whispered, but there was pain in her voice.

“What’s wrong?” Nihlus sat up rubbing his eyes.

“Nothing”

Nihlus turned the lamp on, that was next to him. As he did it made the room somewhat visible.

The light made Shepard visible. She was sat there naked, with only the bed sheets covering her lower half.

And from the look on her face he could tell she was in pain, even if she tried to hide it, he’s known her for some time now and knows when somethings wrong.

“Shepard...” he gently placed his hand on the back of her neck.

“Are they still hurting?” His voice was so gentle.

“Yeah...”

“You know the doctors said that you would still get phantom pain, and I bet it doesn’t help that you hardly ever sleep”

Shepard didn’t reply, she just grunted and leaned into his touch. He had his hand firmly, but yet gently, placed on the nap of her neck. She sat up straight and lifted her head, letting out a heavy sigh.

“My body’s just to fucked...” she spoke quietly, but her voice was breaking.

After a few minutes of silence Nihlus pulled Shepard into his warm body.

“You know, I do care about you.”

“Ha, thanks”.

Nihlus still had her in his warm body, he laid back down, turning the light off, with her arms still around her.

“When you think about it, our relationships quite fucked up” she blurted out.

“How do you mean?”

“Well for starters, I hated you.”

“You hated me?” he sounded genuinely taken back.

“Well yeah, at the time you were the one who found me in that cell, naked and beaten with an arm missing.”

Nihlus didn’t say anything, his mandibles pressed tight to his face.

“And now look at us, we have a freaking friends-with-benefits kinda relationship”.

“True”

“Your pretty much the only one who’s really helped me. Well stayed with me through all of it.”

After that the room was silent again. It was that quiet you could hear a pin drop.

“You know, he asks about you” Nihlus broke the silence.

Shepard didn’t say anything, she slowly clenched her hand into fist and bit her bottom lip slightly.

“You should really go see him, he misses you. You two did have a strong bond. And i don’t know how much time he has left.

“I-I cant”

“Shepard...”

“Nihlus, please”

Nihlus opened his mouth to talk, but stopped himself, he looked up to the ceiling and griped Shepard a little tighter, showing her that she’s not alone.

After what felt like forever Shepard felt her eye lids shut, and fell asleep to the sound of a Turian’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters short, I just wanted to put something out for this and this is what I had written down up till now.
> 
> I kind hate the previous chapter honestly.  
> I was kinda in a rush to get it out, due to being at work when I was editing it >.<


End file.
